Diaries of Potter - Malfoy house
by He who rules the sea
Summary: The Potter-Malfoy family diary, is written by each member in their own words. tells how Harry and Draco got together, and how love can over come just about everything
1. harry

Harry

hello, my name is Harry James Potter. my friend Hermione Granger created this "family diary" so that each of us can have a place to write our inner most precious thoughts.

I am married to my former archenemy Draco malfoy, and together we have made a family. we were both married before, Draco to Astoria Greengrass and me to Ginny Weasley. i know. "how can you be married to him?" well the simple answer is this. as much as I loved Ginny and I did love her, something was missing. I realized that I was gay, and so we decided to split amicably. Ginny, while being a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies (much to her brother Ron's dismay) is still a dedicated mother to our three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna.

Draco's first marriage was blessed with four beautiful children: Aquila narcissa, Scorpius Hyperion, Cassiopeia Alexis and Ophiuchus Pygmalion. after living in France for several years and taking the post as Hogwarts potions master, Draco returned to England.

similarly I had also taken a vacant post at Hogwarts: Defense against the Dark Arts. it somehow seemed fitting with my training as an Auror. so the both of us were forced to be civil to each other, as Professor Mcgonagall had warned us that if we hexed, cursed or hit each other, she would fire us. that welcome feast was the first time I'd layed eyes on Draco since speaking at his trial, all those years ago. he hadn't changed the git. he was still sexy and stylish and handsome and I have it bad for him don't I?

I love teaching DADA, its like teaching Dumbledore's Army all over again, except this time there are more people, i can assign homework and i can dock points. (not that id abuse this power)

Draco and i have been married now for nearly two years, and we both love each other so much. sometimes it still feels like a dream, when I wake up to see Draco's blond hair instead of Ginny's reddish brown.

the sex is incredible, both slow and fast and almost brutal in a way. i often kick myself for refusing to see how gorgeously attractive my husband was throughout school. if only id realized that i had a crush on him earlier, we might have fallen in love earlier, but I would not have my children. all in all, i am grateful for the way my life has turned out.


	2. Draco

Draco

greetings. I am Draco Malfoy, as you already know. though i find the idea of a "family diary" strange, watching dear Harry write, cross out words and end up covered in ink has quite possibly become my favorite activity other than sex. (Merlin what harry can do with his tongue)

as I'm sure Harry wrote, I was married to Astoria Greengrass, and we had four children. our marriage was on the rocks after we found out we were pregnant with Phi, as Astoria had only wanted three children. i managed to persuade her to keep Phi and we he was born we were both horrified and delighted to find that he was a metamorphmagus, meaning someone who can change their body at will.

approximately 11 months after Phi was born, Astoria contracted a rather rare deadly strain of Dragon pox. Mother wrote me insisting that I move to southern France to live with her. she'd lived there ever since the Trials at the end of the war.

Harry had spared us Azkaban, and knowing that we were targets of those who still saw us as Death eaters, Mother moved to France. Father refused to believe that the Malfoy name was irreversibly tarnished by his allegiance with the dark lord and he still to my knowledge lives in Malfoy Manor, being cared for by a single house elf, though he complains bitterly when mother and i don't answer him.

so i moved my family to southern France, and devoted my time and energies to my children and attaining my potions mastery. I raised my children in a village where both muggles and wizards resided, the better to teach my children to respect muggles, and muggleborns.

three years ago, I received a letter from the headmistress of Hogwarts asking if I would teach potions. this had always been my dream job so I wrote Mcgonagall and responded with yes. this way, my family could be at Hogwarts together, for Aquila, Scorpius and Cassie were already attending.

so i packed up our lives in France and moved us to Hogwarts. Little did I know that potter had also become a teacher and when I first laid eyes on him during the welcome feast, i wanted to kiss his lips off. he was wearing muggle clothes and looked remarkably sexy.

but I am a slytherin to my core, so I dropped subtle hints here and there as the year went on. my devilish children along with Harry's and the host of next generation Weasleys plotted to bring us together, and somehow it worked without any major damage. we dated for the last four months of the year then during the new years break Harry proposed and I said yes. we were married two weeks later and left all the children with mother and went on a month long honeymoon. Harry is such a romantic sap, that I cannot help but love him. and I do very much.


	3. James

James

when Dad announced that he was coming to school with us, I was freaked out. what would people say? my dad, the famous war hero, the boy who lived twice was going to be my teacher! I was so screwed.

but surprisingly Dad kept his "father" side separate from his teacher side, and treated me like everyone else. I hated the idea that everyone would compare me to him, and I told people the while the famous Harry potter was my father, I was different to him.

when my siblings, cousins and the malfoys all gathered plot up ways of getting our dads together, I was horrified. Dad couldn't fall for his school archival! it just wasn't OK. sure i didn't hold it against him for being gay and splitting from mum but still, we Potters have standards!

being the eldest of the Potters and in Gryffindor meant that I had a duty to the little ones. I often antagonize my brother Al for being in Slytherin and used to tease him about being friends with Scorp, but now that we are Family, i realize that Scorp is OK and always has been.

Dad teaching at school is a girl magnet, and all the fifth year girls want to date me. but I only have eyes of Samantha Prince, a Fifth year Ravenclaw. she is so gorgeous that I can't help but be in love with her.

I was devastated to learn the Aquila was friends with her, for she must surely have been bad mouthing me to Samantha. finally, on the last day of the school year Samantha confessed to having feelings for me! Aquila swears she kept trying to get her to say it earlier. I guess I believe her.

Samantha was my Date to dads wedding to Draco. when they announced their engagement, I rushed off to owl her and asked if she would be my date. her response came two days later and it was yes. the night before the wedding Dad took me aside and asked me how I felt.

I answered that dad deserved to be happy and then we hugged. after the wedding Grandma weasley hosted the dinner in the backyard of the Burrow. Draco took me aside and asked me if I was ok having two dads? I hugged him and told him that if he ever hurt dad, I'd hunt him down and murder him, and that I was not calling him "papa".

the month we spent at Mrs Malfoy's house was epic! she had this large grove of trees with a clearing made for us to play, behind the house where we could practice quidditch while she refereed from the ground. there were many rooms to explore and she let us practice magic, even going so far as to teach us some basic spells to use in the house.


	4. Aquila

Aquila

being the only Ravenclaw in a house full of Slytherins and Gryffindors is sometimes daunting. my twin Scorpius and I were always together in our younger years. before we started school papa warned us not to be rude to people we just met, and that we had to shake hands.

as the eldest Malfoy child, I have the best memories of Mother. her long willowy hair, flaxen freckles and deep blue eyes, are all i can remember of her. papa says she was an extraordinary witch, and that i have her eyes.

until papa married Daddy Harry as Phi says, papa didn't smile. he smile when Scorp and I were born, and Cassie and Phi too. but after Mother's death, it's like some part of him died with her.

I made in my mission in life to try and make papa laugh. or at least smile. whether it was a funny joke or a warm hug or a cup of French earl grey tea or picking some flowers from Nana's garden and saying they were from me and Mother. he always returned the hugs, told even funnier jokes, kissed me on my forehead for every cup of tea, and every bunch of flowers, papa would always take the biggest one and slot it right behind my ear.

the day we got our letters From Hogwarts papa laughed and smiled. we ordered the required things by owl and I read the books through. papa tells me often that he is proud of my being in Ravenclaw, and i always ask if my not being in Slytherin is a disappointment to him. when i first asked that, he knelt down and said, "if you want to be different, I'll support you". he has never spoken truer word.

until third year, i was teased mercilessly for being a malfoy, and in Ravenclaw. i held my head up high, as i know that people only judge us on the past actions of papa , Grandma, and Grandpa.

Grandma i love very dearly. she makes the best cookies and hot cocoa, and tells the best stories of when papa was little. I miss France, but i cannot imagine attending any other school than Hogwarts.


	5. Albus

Albus

hello, I am Albus. you've probably heard that I'm in Slytherin, and that i am a disappointment to dad. try as i might, i cannot escape his fame, and its rather exhausting. i know he loves me, but i can't help but feel as though he'd love me more if i was in Gryffindor like James.

but I'm not a Gryffindor. I know James teases me about being in Slytherin but he has no idea what we are truly like. I know that people whisper about me, being a Slytherin in a house full of Proud Lions.

I made friends with both Aquila and Scorpius on the train in my first year. we were fast friends by the time we arrived at school. when Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin with me, i was pleased to have a friend, even if I'd met them this morning.

when dad asked me if i would like him to teach at school, i wanted to say no. but he was so cheerful, and hopeful. I knew that if I told him that i didn't want him at Hogwarts, he hate me. he wouldn't show it, but he'd hate me.

i have difficulty enough trying to love him so i gave him what i could. when he informed me that he was intending to marry my best friends dad, i was troubled. I had come to develop feeling for Scorpius, and was uncertain if he returned them or not.

and I wanted dad to get back with mum. I didn't begrudge them splitting but I was always hoped against hope that Dad would come to some awakening and remarry mum. but watching him marry Draco was one of the happiest days of both Dads and my lives.

seeing how happy Draco made dad, made me think that i need someone like that. so I'm going to tell Scorpius of my feelings for him and see if he feels the same way.


	6. Scorpius

Scorpius

Hi, my name is Scorpius and you will never believe what just happened! Albus my best friend told me he had feelings for me! can you believe it? it so happens that i feel the same way about him, so i told him so. his face lit up like the sun!

we now have to figure out what this means. are we boyfriends, friends with benefits or what. i just realized we need to tell papa and father! will they be angry at us?

Aquila my twin, already knows and has since first year, that day on the train in fact. so when i tell her that he feels the same way, she'll know without a doubt what i mean.

the only person apart from Aquila and papa that i trust is Grandma. she was there for me when aquila wasn't and before we left for school that day she whispered that if i ever needed to talk, all i had to do was write to her and she would be there. i miss her now that we live at Nettle stone with dad Harry and my siblings. when I've finished writing here I'm going to ask if Albus and I can have adjoining rooms.

it's lovely here at nettle stone, the grounds gently slope down to a large pond where we have wild waterfowl living. the gardens are neat, with clear paths. my favorite place is the bird aviary. its a large glasshouse type building with lots of post owls similar to the owlery at school. every time i send a letter or parcel I use Jethro a large brown and grey hawk owl. his eyes are deep amber and his feathers are so soft, that they tickle every time they brush past me.

as has become the usual, James has played a trick on Aquila. Dad harry, Aquila, Albus, Phi and I had gone to Diagon Alley to get some quidditch supplies and when we returned, Aquila's room was Scarlet. gone was the usual deeply calming blue of her house.

it was mayhem. she screamed for hours straight, until papa returned home from visiting Grandfather. when he saw what had happened to Aquila's room he sighed and then visited James' room. to this day i don't know what was said or done and i don't want to.

when papa came out he had that Malfoy smirk on his face and James was actually genuinely sorry. he turned the scarlet back to blue, and all was peaceful for a day. but woe to anyone who messes with my sister! in her usual fashion she let it go until James let his guard down. then like a viper, she struck.

i can still see the sight of James' room all decked out in emerald and gold. usually i don't like to use my house colors for senseless pranks but this time i didn't mind, neither did Albus or Cassie and we are the only Slytherins apart from papa in the family.

it took papa and Dad harry five days to try to undo the damage, but by then it was too late. Aquila informed them that the spells she used were time limited and if their counters were not cast by the end of the first day, they were permanent. Papa swore she was a Slytherin masquerading as a Ravenclaw, but Dad harry merely laughed and told James to live with it.

it still makes the rest of us laugh when we think of it. i caught Aquila confessing to James' girlfriend Samantha Prince that the spell isn't permanent, and will change back at the next full moon. i cannot wait to see the reactions of papa, Dad harry and James.

until next time good diary


	7. Lily

Lily

can i just say that I am an absolute daddy's girl? I am lily, but you already knew that. I'm in Gryffindor with my annoying elder brother James and loathe him, that's why i Helped Aquila change his room. I mean after all don't we girls have to stick together?

it's actually rather interesting how we children have amalgamated together. we are so different personality wise that our family is strange. we have three Gryffindors, four Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and an undetermined. the slytherins and Gryffindors should be at each other's throats, but we aren't. maybe because Aquila is a Ravenclaw and Phi is still to be sorted?

who knows, maybe he will end up as a Puff and our family will be even more chaotic? not that I mind chaos but sometimes I wish we were all one house, not three. when we first moved into Nettle stone, my room was Scarlet in favor of my house, but my fair skin is lost against the red. so I changed the color to a soothing cream, to be neutral.

my brother James was horrified and often tries to change it back. but Grandma Cissy(she insisted we potters call her this) cast a spell on the walls that only has two colors. cream and nice soft pink, much to James' disgust. I like Grandma Cissy, she makes me pretty flowers and dresses.

i think she is fond of me too, but i am unsure. she refuse to have favorites claiming the we are all her favorites. I remember the first time I saw her. she was tall and imposing, rather opposite my Nana weasley.

at dads wedding to Draco everyone seemed to be in the mood to celebrate, well everyone except uncle Ron that is. he's never really forgiven dad for leaving Mum or accepted his homosexuality. he got drunk and to a swing at Daddy Draco, before aunt Hermione sent him to their room. mum was furious with him and so was grandma. but dad was hurt and tears fell as uncle Ron walked away. Aunt Hermione stayed behind though I'm not sure how how much good it did.

after the wedding, our family left for southern France to drop us kids off at Cissy's house. we stayed there for a month while dads had a month long honeymoon. I like Fair Isle Estate. it's a large house with grand sweeping grounds and lush gardens.

Dad Draco says the muggle palace of Versailles was the model for Fair Isle. Grandma Cissy took us there once and it was cool. i could see the resemblance to Fair Isle.

after we returned home, James noticed a grove of tall trees that reached over 200 meters. Grandma Cissy told us that she had the Grove specifically grown to enclose a quidditch pitch. she lead us in, and we saw that the treetops had curved over and enclosed the clearing. the canopy still lets light in, but the quaffle, bludgers and snitch can't get out.

she never plays, as she says the most important position is referee.


	8. Cassie

Cassie

oh dear, I don't know what to say.

Goodbye


	9. Phi and Narcissa

Phi and Narcissa

greetings diary, it is Narcissa writing for my youngest grandchild. i shall try to write his words as spoken so bare with me. he is sitting on my lap, watching the words form as I write them on the parchment.

"my name is Ophiuchus. I'm a metamorphmagus and i can change my appearance. I'm the youngest of the family and i am excited to be going to Hogwarts in a few years. i wonder what house i will be in?

papa says that i am ambitious enough for Slytherin, brave enough for Gryffindor, intelligent enough for Ravenclaw and kind and fair enough for Hufflepuff. as i am only nine years old, i am not good at writing so Grandma is writing for me.

the older kids look after me, and often tell me stories of Hogwarts, i particularly like the ghosts. my favorite is the grey lady. she is very beautiful and i want to marry her when I'm old enough.

what Grandma, why are you laughing?"

I'm sorry my treasure, it's just that you cannot marry ghosts, as they are dead.

"oh i didn't know that."

goodbye child, go play.

so that is Phi, a rambunctious nine year old.

when Harry approached me and asked if I'd be willing to write in this family diary i was shocked. i had not expected to be included in his family, but he insisted saying that as Draco's mother, i was his mother in law.

after Draco married Astoria, and the family line was continued, I served Lucius with Divorce papers. Id had enough of his running roughshod over both Draco and my lives.

after moving to southern France I retook my old name, that of Black. i had a sizeable fortune from my inheritance and from my ex husband as a bride price. I took two thirds of the Malfoy fortune, which saw me raise Fair isle Estate.

in the running of my house, i freed the house elves, kept on the ones who wished to work for me and now pay them ten gallons per day, with every Sunday off. at first they refused but I as the lady of the house demanded it. i also put a stop to the punishments, which my ex husband had introduced.

as part of moving on and forgetting the horrors of the war, i have made some muggle friends. they all come around for tea, and we sit and chat. they were first astounded at how old i was. im 56, but my friends say i look thirty.

ahh the benefits of magic.

once when i was out in muggle Paris, i saw a lady wearing the oddest thing. it wasn't a dress or a skirt it was jeans! i resolved to ask Harry and Draco where i could purchase these jeans and when i asked, they burst into laughter!

i couldn't understand why my wanting to buy a pair of jeans was funny, and Harry explained to me that jeans are actually really fashionable. we made a date to go shopping, just the three of us.

so we went shopping, bought a dozen pairs of jeans between the three of us and then had a coffee. i must say I can see why Draco fell for Harry. he is charming, kind and sweet. oh dear he's blushing. he says he's a legilimens.

we were walking back to the apparition point when i was bumped into by a muggle man. after apologizing he took me to lunch, after Harry and Draco told me to be myself, what ever that means.

lunch progressed into dinner and then he asked me for my phone number. i told him i didn't have one, so he wrote down his number on a napkin and said to call him, as hed like to do this again.

i smiled and informed him i would. i walked into a nearby park and apparated home. harry and Draco were wrangling the children when i got home, and after the children were put down for the night, we sat in the kitchen sharing tea and biscuits.

Draco gave me the inquisition while Harry gave me a hug. i told them that i needed a phone to call Simon and my son in law whipped out a small thing. flipping it open he gave it to me and showed me how do use it.

i rang Simon and put it on this speaker thing, his voice rang out 'hello?' i called out: hello Simon it's me Narcissa. im calling from my son in laws phone. 'oh, well i was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow? say the same place as today?' the hope was evident in his voice.

:yes that would be excellent. 'great see you at 1pm?' i gave the accent. and ended the call. i sat back in realization. i was going on a muggle date and had nothing remotely muggle to wear.

my sons took me up to my closet and helped me pick out something. in the end we settled on a pair of navy stretch jeans, a lilac tee shirt and a violet sweatshirt. completing the outfit was a pair of black dragon leather boots and a simple string of amber beads. I magicked my hair to hang down my back in soft waves.

all the while, my sons impressed upon me the importance of not displaying magic until i told Simon that i was a witch.

the date turned into many more dates, each time i was getting butterflies in my belly more frequently. finally Simon proposed to me and I said yes, kissing him on the lips with passion.

we told Draco, who gave Simon a stern warning that he'd better treat me right or Simon would have nine magical people after him. Simon paled slightly then told Draco that he was devoted to me completely.

we married in the grounds of Fair Isle and then we went to Rome on our honeymoon. Simon is an excellent lover, as i had only had sex once, while married to Lucius. it was the time i conceived Draco.

i am now Narcissa Pangborn.

Simon and his magical twin children moved into the house with me, and I started teaching the twins simple magic.

my life is full of happiness and joy, thanks to Simon, and his twins Kiara and Marcus.


	10. Harry again

Harry

well that went well i think. watching Phi tell Cissy what to write was amusing, and soon she will have new children to entertain. She is good with her step children, and often has our family over so that kiara and Marcus can get used to magic.

Draco has told me that he is pregnant and that it is twins. I'm so happy, our family is growing! i want him to take it easy, but if i know him he won't. it's so embarrassing reading what the others wrote. i was disturbed by Al's page, i didn't know he felt that way, I'll have to try to show him that i could never hate him.

and as far as his having feelings for Scorpius, and visa versa, i don't mind. as long as they practice safe sex. Both Draco and I warned them that they could face adversity to their relationship, and as long as they were willing to deal with the repercussions, we both saw no reason to keep them apart.

yes i'm a legilimens, and have been since sixth year, when Draco was busy trying to fix the cabinet in the room of requirement. it comes naturally to me, and Draco is the only person other than Cissy and Ginny who knows. now you too diary, know.

he warned me to not look in his mind, or he'd hex me. i wrapped my arms around him, and reminded him that i was and still am a former aurora. I can undo any spell he tries on me. he wants to try it one day, but i gave him my promise that i would not look into his mind.

anyway, back to the pregnancy. Draco is two months along, and he wont tell me the sex of the babies, it's driving me mad. he even cast a shield over them, so i can't read their minds, the spoilsport.

ouch Draco, your elbows are pointy. yes i know you want the surprise but the rest don't, you know how Molly gets don't you? See? I told you!

yesterday, i received an owl form the ministry asking me to go in for an appointment of some sort. i haven't been there since leaving the aurora office a little over four years ago. so i went in today.

immediately i had hundreds of reporters wanting my comment on the recent disappearances. i told them that i had no idea what they were on about. it got so loud that i had to cast silencio maxima just to hear myself think.

the minister then came and we went to his office. Kingsley hasn't changed much in the last 19 years. he is still the same old coot. he told me that the auror office had been receiving threats about my family monthly, and that the sender wanted Draco and i to split. i was shocked, sure not everyone in wizarding Britain was pleased with my marriage to Draco, but still to actually call for us to divorce?

i asked Kingsley if this was related to the disappearances, and he wouldn't comment. i could read in his mind that he thought they were.

when i left his office the reporters were waiting for a comment so i lifted the spell and gave them a little information, but kept the threats about Draco and I to myself. the mental voice of a female reporter caught my attention, so i approached her.

it was my friend Luna, who i hadn't seen since my wedding to Ginny. we chatted for a few minutes then went to lunch. it was over lunch that i found out that the minister had kept things from me.

according to Luna, there is a group of magical folk who want the elder wand. i paled, the elder wand was in Dumbledore's grave at Hogwarts. but that wasn't all. this new group had a mysterious leader calling themselves the Dark Prince, and they apparently have a grudge against me personally.

Luna suggested I get the wand from where ever it lay hidden, that way it would be safe. i agreed so i sent a message via patronus to Mcgonagall asking if i could come to Hogwarts. after waiting a few minutes i got my reply. she had said yes. so i thanked Luna for lunch, and rushed to the nearest floo.

arriving in Mcgonagall's office i startled her. before she could ask i told her all that i knew, from both Luna and the minister. I then went to the marble tomb, opened it and retrieved the elder wand. it felt wrong holding this wand. after so many years it still felt wrong. but i couldn't risk it falling into the hands of this Dark prince person. I can handle the urge to fight the wand gives off, as I'm tired of fighting. After all i never had a real childhood, as i had a maniac after me.

after resealing the tomb, i headed back up to the castle, and something called me to the forest. i walked the same route as the night Voldemort killed me, and came across the clearing where i had dropped the resurrection stone. after searching for ten minutes i found it and slipped it in my pocket. i was amazed that it was still there after 19 years.

heading to my office i flooded home to find Draco sitting on the couch reading a letter. he looked up at me blankly and thrust the letter at me. i caught it and read:

"Dear Mr Malfoy,

I am writing to you on behalf of my client one Daphne Greengrass. this is a courtesy letter.

it seems that while you were married to her younger sister Astoria, a sister contract was signed by the sisters stating that if anything were to happen to Astoria or her sister the other would be placed in magical charge of their children.

upon discovery that her sister was dead, Ms Greengrass tried to contact you and failed. upon arriving at Malfoy manor, Ms Greengrass learned that you had moved to southern France to be closer to your mother.

as you lived in France the contact was broken temporarily. however when you returned to England, it was remade. your children are supposed to be in the magical care of Ms Greengrass.

Ms Greengrass intends to file legal proceedings and seek custody of your children.

please attend the court date noted at the bottom of this letter.

yours

Mr Alder Overnewton

of Obernewtyn, Wesson and sons. "

i looked at Draco. he was shaking and silently sobbing, so I went to him and sat on the couch, wrapping my arms around him. we sat there for the best part of two hours and then he sniffled and asked me what we were going to do.

i got up and flooded Hermione. when she answered i asked her if she could come through? she was there in ten seconds. when she asked what was wrong I gave her the letter then sat next to Draco and hugged him. the stress of potentially losing our children was getting to him, and i was starting to worry about the babies.

i gathered the children floo called Cissy asking if they could come, and after she said yes, i sent our children through.

i picked Draco up, and carried him to our room bridal style. after placing him on the bed i fished a dreamless sleep potion from the bathroom cabinet. he drank it and relaxed slightly.

after making sure he was asleep, I returned to find Hermione rereading the letter. "it doesn't make sense! why now? why not immediately upon their return from France?" she wondered aloud.

at my silence she asked me if i had any information, so for the second time that day i relayed all the stuff i gathered from the Minister and Luna. Hermione visibly played at the mention of the wand. when i told her that id picked up the resurrection stone she asked me to put it in a safe place.

i told her that i would and then asked what she thought of the letter. "it's very suspect. the timing is almost too coincidental to be an accident. as far as I know a sister contact cannot be remade after its been broken and they only last for five years, unless they are resigned. does Draco recall Astoria ever signing such a thing?" I didn't know.


	11. draco again

Draco

I woke up after sleeping. walking into the drawing room, I found Harry in conversation with Granger. when i saw the letter in her hand the feelings came rushing back to me. I cant lose my Children. they are mine as well as harrys, i cannot be responsible for tearing our family apart.

as if he could hear me, Harry was by my side in seconds. he kissed me softly and then hugged me. i am grateful to have married such a wonderful man. harry grinned at me and said, "its a boy and girl". immediately cringed. there goes the surprise! "are you pregnant Draco?" hermione asked softly. at my nod she sighed. "that may complicate things slightly. Daphne might try and take them as well". a fierce growl came from harry and he shook his head. "I claim all of Dracos children! it means we can stay together."

sometimes my husbands Gryffindor instinct are great. he looked at me, "that's an idea! if I blood adopt them, then Daphne won't have any claim to them as she won't be family anymore! what do you think?" he asked us. my response was to kiss him passionately and hard despite Granger being in the room. "i'll just go to the study and look up blood adoption shall I?" she asked clearly embraced by our making out.

harry plopped me down on the couch and ripped open my shirt. as i did the same to him, he warded the door and cast a silencing charm on it. I latched onto his nipple, bit it then sucked hard on it. the resulting noise was so good coming from harry and it made me harder than i'd ever been.

swapping to the other nipple i did the same thing. then he threaded his fingers in my hair and pulled me back, kissing me deeply he ground his hips into mine, making me shiver from desire. vanishing our clothes he cast a lubrication spell and a cleaning spell. i felt a tingling sensation in my arse, while we kissed. it passed after a few seconds then Harry was slowly pushing into me. merlin it felt good.

once he was fully seated in me, he pulled out and snapped his hips pistoning in and out of me hitting my sweet spot as he did so. we made passionate love then he was spilling inside me. smiling he fell on me with an "oomph" we kissed then I flipped us so that i was on top.

casting the same spells i took his shaft in my hand and stroked him once twice then thrust into him. i didnt last. we both climaxed and then i fell onto him with a satisfied smirk on my face.

after we cleaned up Harry wrote a letter back to the lawyers.

"dear mr Overnewton,

my name is Harry potter and I am married to mr Draco malfoy. his children are mine and vice versa. please inform Ms Greengrass that our home is under the fidelius charm so she cannot enter.

as Draco and I are married, her claim to his children are revoked, as stated by the international law. she is welcome to try and break my family up, but i don't think anyone would like to get on my bad side do you?

yours

Harry J Potter"

as we headed in search of the children Harry told me what he had found out. he was holding something back so i pressed him against the wall and asked him what was going on. "i didn't want to tell you this, but there is someone who wants our family torn apart. they send a letter to the office once a month with specific information about our children and us. i'm worried. what if something happens?"

I took his hands and pulled him into kiss me. "nothing will happen. you are an ex aurora and DADA teacher at hogwarts, i am the potions master and mother will keep our children safe if she needs too. ok?"

he smiled and kissed me again. and all was well


	12. James again

James

when we got home from Cissas we were greeted by dad and Draco sitting on the couch waiting for us. as Aquila stepped out last Draco hugged each of us and then sat down beside dad.

"we have something to tell you" dad said. he took a breath and then Draco said with a smile "im pregnant with twins". the news washed over us and we screamed. for joy, not for fear. we were delighted as now there would be new siblings, Lilly asked what they were and dad said a boy and girl.

wow i cannot believe that dad is having twins with Draco! yesterday, I met Sam's mum and dad. she kinda sprang it on me at the last moment. they're nice and Diana can cook almost better than grandma Molly. we went out for lunch and Bruce asked me what my intentions were, much to my mortification.

I told him that i really genuinely liked her and that we wouldn't have sex until she was ready. this seemed to satisfy him somewhat. we had a wonderful meal, and i listened as Diana told stories of Sam's childhood.

I had great fun teasing her about how she had been dunked by her brothers Richard, Tim, Jason and Damian. She threatened to turn my hair and room green if i kept it up, so i shut up.


	13. Aquila again

Aquila

It seems that the family is not yet done growing. After papa told us he was pregnant, i wrote to both my grandma, and Hermione. They would know what to do. Hermione wrote back today telling me to make sure that papa stays calm, so i gathered my siblings and warned them especially James that they had to ensure that papa was calm and not stressed.

I can be so frightening according to Al, that James has agreed. While not a lion or snake, Eagles are still ferocious.

We go back to school in a week, so papa sent our order to Flourish and Blots, and my order was the largest.

I'm taking: Muggle Studies, DADA, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of magical creatures and Astronomy. Papa and Dad say that i have eclipsed Aunt Hermione in sheer learning and magic.

I secretly am also taking divination and History of Magic.

The books should arrive in three days and then we move to the leaky Cauldron run by Hannah Abbott one of dads old school friends.

There is at school a boy, no surprise there, but he is handsome. His name is Cenred Diggory and he is every bit as handsome as his cousin Cedric. He is a puff which presents a slight problem.

Both my fathers love to pick on puffs. So do my brothers apart from Albus and Phi. lily is the only one who knows of my crush and she has sworn to keep it a secret.

I can trust Lily, for she knows what James let alone papa would do…


	14. Albus again

Albus

Aquila is insane! Our books arrived early this morning and her pile was 12 books high! She says that she needs that many and i don't doubt it. I have heard the rumors about aunt Hermione, and her insane amount of work.

I am taking: charms, Transfiguration, potions, DADA, care of magical creatures, Ancient runes, Arithmancy and herbology.

I was made house prefect along with Alannah Zabini for Slytherin.

Hah! James will suffer if he irks me. To no one's surprise Aquila was named as the ravenclaw girl prefect. She is partnered with Henry Chan, the son of Cho Chang and Cormac Mclaggen.

How will she have time to be perfect while having so much homework?

Oh who cares? She will undoubtedly find a way to cope.

Scorp and I are looking forward to going back to school, though we won't have Draco as our head of house. We have started sleeping together and we now know each others bodies like our own. Our feelings have intensified and i find myself loving him even more.

I wonder about how Draco will fare, from not being able to teach to having to being on bed rest.

He will be at school with us as he refuses to be left behind. He's very excited to be going back to Hogwarts, as we all are. there is magic to learn, new friends to make, Qudditch to play, the list goes on.

until next time diary


	15. ANOUNCMENT

Dear fellow fanfiction fans,

the Potter-Malfoy family diaries is currently under revision. I am changing the plots, making the story weasley and Dumbledore bashing. but I will keep the Mpreg, and a few other bitts and bods of the original. you can read the new version as soon as I come up with a title for it.

He who rules the sea


End file.
